Stubborn Heart
by LynnMaree
Summary: Keiko is a quiet half German girl, with strange climbing tendencies. Watch as she defies expectations, makes friends, old and new, all while struggling with her families enemy, and this strange attraction to the Ootori boy.


_It's still pink,_ thought one Keiko Aozora-Blau. She was standing in front of her school, Ouran Academy. She had gone there for her first year, but had spent her second year in Germany, with her fathers family. It was tradition in the Aozora-Blau family to spend a year in Europe, and another in Japan. Usually, they would meet the family in France, stay a week, then each go their own way. For her Aunt Paula, Uncle Elijah, and her soon to be cousin, that meant going back to England. For Keiko, her parents, and grandparents, that meant flying to Germany. For her Uncle Fynn, Aunt Lilou, and cousin Jemima, that meant staying. But we digress.

Keiko was so deep in thought, she didn't hear a fellow student coming up behind her. Though you wouldn't know they were a student, what with their baggy sweater and large glasses. She herself was wearing a poofy yellow dress. It wasn't what she'd usually wear, but it wasn't bad.

When Keiko felt a hand on her shoulder, she reacted as any well trained martial artist would. She grabbed the hand, and flipped the person over her shoulder. She had the perpetrator pinned, until she really looked at them.

'Oh, my apologies, Haruhi,' Keiko said, pulling the newly named Haruhi to their feet. She and Haruhi had met during her third year on middle school. Haruhi had been Keiko's school buddy. They had become fast friends, and kept in touch even when she left for Europe. Haruhi had cut her hair since then, but Keiko didn't mind.

'It's fine, Keiko-senpai, I should have just called you.' said the girl, as she stood up and brushed herself off.

'Still, I should not have thrown you,' Keiko said softly, helping Haruhi brush herself off. 'Now, what did you want to tell me?'

Haruhi shrugged. 'Not much, just that schools going to start in ten minutes.'

Keiko gave a small smile. She offered her arm to Haruhi, ignoring the staring people. 'Well, let us go then.'

And together they walked into the building, ignoring the stares and whispers. They talked the whole way there, catching up on things they hadn't mentioned in their letters. While not a lot, they never ran out of things to talk about. They parted ways once in the building, one heading for room 1-A and the other room 3-A.

O0o

Keiko stared at the people who would be her new classmates. Or, really, her old classmates. She didn't recognise most of them, but a few were familiar. Far too familiar. Her eyes narrowed s fraction as she identified the tallest and the smallest of her new classmates. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. Her families enemy. Personally, she didn't care about that, but it was expected of her. Though her grandma did say she walked her own way.

When the teacher asked her to introduce herself, she took a breath.

'My name is Keiko Aozora-Blau, please take care of me.'

Short and blunt, just like her. Appropriate. The teacher nodded, and she walked down to the only spare seat. Right behind Haninozuka. Lovely. She sat down, steadily ignoring Haninozukas gaze. She shifted minutely. _I wish he would stop._

He did, eventually, but Keiko could feel his gaze periodically. All too slowly, classes droned on, until finally, the final bell rang. Keiko darted nimbly out the doors, and down the corridor. She darted over to the first years building, meeting up with Haruhi.

'Are you okay, Senpai? You look a little flushed,' Haruhi asked, concerned. Keiko waved her off lightly.

'Nothing to worry about, Haruhi. How about we find a place to study, hm?' Keiko said, smiling. Haruhi nodded, and they walked off. A few minutes later, and four library rooms, they were still hunting.

'This place has four library rooms, you think one of them would be quiet,' Haruhi remarked. Keiko nodded. Haruhi looked out of the window, with a glazed look in her eyes, one Keiko recognised. She was praying to her mother. She left her alone.

They kept walking until they reached Music Room 3. Keiko and Haruhi looked at one another, before nodding. They opened the door...only for Keiko to choke on a rose petal. She vaguely noticed a group of attractive young men, but she was distracted by petal currently clogging up her oesophagus.

With one final heave, she managed to dislodge the intruder, and she looked up. Only to wish she hadn't. Haruhi was trying to open the door, while the blond tall guy was marvelling over the fact that Haruhi was an honour student. And to make matters worse, Haninozuka was here. She still wasn't sure whether or not to hate him. She would settle for ignoring for now.

'-Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka,' said the guy with glasses. Keiko let out a small snort.

'Hear that, Haruhi. You're audacious,' Keiko teased her friend. It was then that the Host Club took notice of her. The tall blond guy stepped forward, sweeping into a bow.

'My dear princess, forgive me for not noticing you earlier. It is a crime to ignore your fabulous beauty, and-'

'Please, stop that,' Keiko sighed. The guy stiffened, like he had been shot by an arrow. Then he was in the corner. _This boy is strange._ Keiko turned to Haruhi.

'And this, Haruhi, is the difference between rich people, and commoners,' she said. Haruhi sweatdropped. Suddenly the boy was out of his corner, going on about commoners, and how Haruhi was 'Spurned and neglected'. Keiko just eyed everyone oddly, until her gaze landed on the one person she didn't want to look at. Haninozuka. They locked gazes for a moment. She tried to convey her peaceful feelings, and he nodded once. She smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with conflict.

'Keiko, let's go,' Haruhi called out. Keiko nodded to her, and went to open the door. Until a childlike voice called out;

'Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan!' and Haninozuka jumped onto Haruhi.

'That's it. I'm done,' Keiko deadpanned, before walking over to the glasses guy. He eyed her for a moment, before writing something down in his black book. Keiko eyed it in interest. Just as she was about to grab at it, he gave her a glare. Now, let it not be said that Keiko gets scared easily. Quite the opposite in fact. But this guys glare rivalled that of the great Hanako Aozora, her grandmother. So, understandably, she refrained from grabbing the book and focused on the drama going on in front of her. The blonde guy had apparently mistook Haruhi for a guy, and was accusing her of being gay. Keiko couldn't help the small snort that came out.

'So, tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the Strong Silent Type? The Boy Lolita? How about the Mischievous Type? Or the Cool Type?'

Keiko couldn't help her snickers then. The 'Cool Type' looked down at her in question.

'Haruhi is the farthest thing from gay there is,' she snickered quietly. She wasn't the type to do anything loudly. She wasn't emotionless like some of her Grandparents students, but she wasn't overly loud and brash either. The 'Cool Type' just pushed up his glasses, and smirked with her. She opened her mouth, about to ask him a question about the 'Types', when there was a crashing sound. She whipped her head around. Haruhi had been backed into a pedestal, with what looked to be a Renaissance vase on it. The vase had fallen, and evidently broken. Keiko hurried over to Haruhi, checking for injuries.

'Awww' said both of the twins. They peered over at the broken shards.

'We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in the upcoming school auction!' said one of the twins.

'Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen,' said the other. Haruhi had a minor freak out.

'I'm...going to have to pay you back,' she said wearily.

'With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform,' they said in unison. The 'Cool Type' bent down and picked up a shard of glass in the prettiest motion Keiko had ever seen.

'Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?' he asked. Tamaki, as he was named, sat back gracefully on his throne like chair.

'There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you're the host club's dog!'

Haruhi turned to stone, and Keiko eyed her, concerned. Haninozuka poked her twice, and she fell down. Keiko sighed, bringing attention to her.

'Who're you?' the twins asked. Keiko gave them a look. Before she could answer, the glasses guy answered first.

'Keiko Aozora-Blau, 3rd year student. Parents run Aozora Dojos and Blau & co. Hobbies include-"

'Now now, no giving away my secrets yet,' Keiko interrupted with a small smile. 'Now, do you think you could tell me your names?'

Tamaki stood up and swept his arm in a grand gesture. 'My dear princess, I am Tamaki Suoh, 2nd year student, and this is Kyoya Ootori, also 2nd year student,' Kyoya posed with his intriguing black book and pen. '3rd year students Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, also called Honey and Mori,' They also posed, with Haninozuka on Morinozuka, grinning at her, while Morinozuka had a blank face. 'And first year students, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin,' the twins lent on each other, giving her identical smirks.

Keiko nodded at the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya, briefly looking at Haninozuka.

'Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all. Like he said, I'm Keiko Aozora-Blau. But as for my hobbies, well, you'll have to figure that out yourself,' she said with a small grin. The others looked intrigued, but before they could ask, Haruhi groaned.

'Haruhi!' Keiko exclaimed quietly. She knelt down beside her friend, gently rousing her.

'Keiko?' Haruhi groaned. 'Did that really happen?'

Keiko looked up at the boys, and back down at her friend.

'Yes, Haruhi. I'm afraid it did.'

o0o

Keiko watched as Tamaki flirted with girls outrageously. He was so cheesy, it was almost funny. But the girls obviously didn't think so, what with their swooning and cooing. Keiko's gaze moved on, until it landed on the twins. It all seemed normal, until they started posing suggestively. Keiko stuck out her tongue briefly in distaste.

'Are our Hosts not to your liking, Aozora-Senpai?' asked a new voice. Keiko didn't jump, which surprised the Ootori boy, but instead calmly turned to face him. She was taller then the average woman, being nearly eye level with him. If he had to guess, he would say she was only an inch shorter than him. She also had short wavy ginger hair, not orange like Hikaru and Kaoru, but more of apricot colour. Her eyes were hazel, a mix of blue and brown, and her face had a heart shape to it.

'Do you need something, Mr Ootori?' Keiko asked him. Kyoya shook himself out of his musings. He gave her his Host Smile.

'Please, call me Kyoya,' he said. She gave him a gentle smile. That was another thing. Everything she did was gentle and soft. Her smiles were soft, her laugh was quiet, and her expressions flowed into one another calmly. It was a nice change from the spastic emotions of Tamaki, or the blank nothing that came from Mori-Senpai.

'Okay, Kyoya,' she smiled at him. 'By the way, where is Haruhi?'

Kyoya took off his glasses and began to clean them. 'Mr Fujioka is currently doing the shopping for us. Why do you ask?'

'No reason in particular, just curiosity. Though I've been meaning to ask. Is there any way I can help Haruhi repay her debt?'

Kyoya took careful note of the pronouns used, and thought for a bit.

'Well, I suppose you could become our waitress/maid of sorts. Of course, before we can hire you, there would need to be a trial run,' he answered. Keiko nodded thoughtfully.

'Would I be able to get tips? Not for myself, but to add towards Haruhi's debt.'

'You would be able to get tips, but 60 percent would go towards the Host Clubs fund,' he answered. Keiko frowned lightly.

'40 percent.'

'50 percent.'

'Done.'

Kyoya smiled coolly he had been aiming to get 50 percent in the first place, and Keiko had just walked right into it. Keiko smiled back she was fine with 50 percent, and didn't mind that Kyoya had walked her into it. In both their minds, they were playing each other.

'Oh and by the way, none of the other Hosts know that Mr Fujioka is in actuality, a Miss.'

Keiko nodded along. 'And you want me to pretend the she is a he.'

'If you wouldn't mind.'

'Not at all.'

Kyoya put back on his glasses. 'Also, if you become our waitress, you need to be polite an courteous to _all_ the Hosts. Do you think you can manage that?'

Keiko smiled wryly. 'Kyoya, my grandparents are the only ones who follow that tradition in my family. In fact, most of my family isn't even aware that there is a rivalry at all. While I can't promise to become his friend, I assure you, I can behave.'

Just as she was going to ask where he'd like her to start, the doors opened, and Haruhi came back him. Keiko turned back to Kyoya.

'Well, Kyoya, this has been an enlightening experience, but I must go,' she said. Kyoya merely nodded, and watched as the girl went to help Haruhi carry the bags. Just as she got there, she heard Tamaki talking to Haruhi, calling her a piglet. Keiko took Haruhi's bag, and went to put it in the kitchenette in the back of the room, but before she could, Tamaki spotted something interesting. He snatched the instant coffee right out of the bag, looking at it, confused.

'Hey, wait a minute. What is this?' he asked them both.

'It's coffee. Well, not really, but close enough,' shrugged Keiko, before walking off to the kitchenette. When she came back into the room, she hear Tamaki exclaim;

'I will drink this coffee!' and all the girls gasped, and started clapping like he'd done something amazing. Then he ordered Haruhi to make the coffee. She watched silently as Tamaki 'comforted' the girls. She blanched a little when he offered to let her drink it from his mouth. Kyoya walked up behind her as she began making faces.

'While this is entertaining, you have a trial to run,' he said, offering her an apron. She accepted it, and took the tea cart conveniently placed right next to her. She first went off to serve the twins. She waited until they finished their act, before walking over. They looked up at her, surprised.

'What are you doing, Aozora-senpai?' they asked. Keiko twitched slightly at the shortening of her name. It was Aozora-Blau, not just Aozora. But besides, she gave them a smile.

'I'm your new waitress/maid,' she answered brightly, pouring the tea. The twins exchanged glances before shrugging. Keiko smiled at the girls. They looked like they didn't know what to do with her. Keiko moved on, serving tea and cakes alongside Haruhi, until two new arrivals arrived. Haninozuka and Morinozuka. She hadn't even realised they had gone. Haninozuka seemed tired, like he'd just woken up, while Morinozuka carried him. The girls she had just served called out to them.

'Hey Honey! Hey Mori!'they called. Keiko sighed as they got closer, and she turned her tea cart around, having been told by Kyoya about Haninozukas addiction to cake. Morinozuka set him down, and she served them the last bit of cake on her tray.

'Wow! Thanks Kei-chan!' exclaimed Haninozuka. Keiko mouthed _Kei-chan?_ In question, before dismissing it.

'You are welcome, Haninozuka-san,' she nodded quietly. He beamed up at her.

'Call me Honey! Everyone does! And Takashi, Mori,' he exclaimed. It seemed everything about him was loud. It clashed with her soft nature. She wasn't a pushover, but she wasn't loud and brash either. She looked to Kyoya for help, but he only pushed up his glasses. She sighed, then nodded.

'Okay Honey,' she said. Haninozuka (Because she would still think of him like that in her mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be friends with him just yet. After all, Kyoya just said to be kind, not make friends) giggled at her, before rushing off with a cry of 'Haru-chan!', leaving her with Morinozuka. At least he was quiet. They watched in silence as Haninozuka offered Haruhi his rabbit toy, and watched Haruhi accept.

'Cute,' Keiko said offhandedly. Morinozuka grunted in agreement. She looked up at him (yes, looked _up,_ that was a first) and smiled. His face was stoic, only the slight twitch of his lips that most people wouldn't see gave him away.

Keiko piled up the dishes onto her cart, preparing to wash them. She wasn't a stranger to chores, as her father believed in the commoner way of living, and her mother approved of the discipline being given. So, she was in charge of keeping her room clean, washing the dishes once a week, and making dinner once a week.

She wheeled her empty cart into the kitchenette, and left it there for later. When she came out, Tamaki was ranting again, something about 'It's not everyday god creates a perfect person like moi!'. Keiko walked over to Haruhi.

'There's a word to describe people like him,' Haruhi muttered.

'Is it pain in the neck, disagreeable, displeasing, nauseating, annoying, or unpleasant?' Keiko offered.

'No, there's something that describes him perfectly. Ah! I got it,' Haruhi exclaimed. Tamaki suddenly appeared, in a dramatic flourish.

'Oh, did I strike a chord?'

'Obnoxious!'

Keiko paused, before snorting. Yes, that fit him to a T. But now he was in a corner, sulking. Keiko, deciding it wasn't her problem, went and got a new tea cart, and began filling it with goods. When she went back out, she was called over by Haninozuka, who was sulking with his bunny.

'What's wrong?' she asked softly. Though she may still be technically ignoring him, she always had a soft spot for children.

'It's just us, Kei-chan. Everyone else is too busy,' he sulked. Keiko patted him awkwardly on the back, before she was picked up by someone.

'Ah!' she said in surprise. She looked up to see Morinozuka holding her. She could've gotten out of the hold easily, but she didn't want to expose her secrets yet. But by the look on his face, he was aware of who she was, what she was capably of, and had noticed Haninozuka and her silent conversation. She winced slightly. It was an awkward hold, due to the fact that she was almost as tall as him, but he managed it. She was brought in front of Kyoya and Tamaki.

'What are you doing?' she deadpanned. Tamaki beamed at her, while Kyoya smiled coolly.

'If you're going to be our maid, you need to dress the part!' Tamaki declared. Keiko had barely any time to widen her eyes, before she was shoved into a changing room with her new uniform. Keiko closed her eyes, before peeking. She blinked. Then smiled. It was a blue green dress, with a white apron. There was a brown corset type piece, which had straps that went around to the back, and exposed her breasts. It was a nice dress, all in all. She heard a commotion next door, and laughed quietly when she realised the twins now knew about Haruhi's gender.

'Aren't you two done changing yet?'came Tamaki's voice. Keiko rolled her eyes, and stepped out in the dress at the same time Haruhi did.

'You sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?' asked Haruhi. Keiko looked over at her friend and grinned.

'Hey Haruhi, looking snazzy,' she said, giving Haruhi a thumbs up. Haruhi smiled at her friend.

'You look great too, Keiko,' Haruhi answered. Keiko smiled bashfully.

'You're as pretty as a girl!' said Tamaki, interrupting them. Haninozuka jumped up and down.

'Haru-chan, you look so cute!' he exclaimed. Then he saw Keiko, and paused. He tugged on his cousins sleeve, pointing to Keiko, who was distracted by watching Tamaki. .

Kyoya stared slightly at the girl. She was pretty, he could admit that much. It was a subtle beauty, more domestic then in your face. She shook himself slightly. Yes she was pretty, but she was nothing to gawk over. She was just another girl, and he would treat her as such.

'If we knew that's how you really looked-'

'-We would've helped you out sooner,' said the twins. They looked over to Keiko, and did a double take.

'Who knows, maybe he'll bring in some customers,' said Kyoya, who had recovered from his lapse in judgement remarkably quickly.

'Wow Aozora-Senpai, you look great,' said the twins, looking her over, and picking at her dress. She smacked their hands away.

'Be as that may, I don't remember giving you permission to touch me,' she said harshly. The twins pouted at her, but didn't stop. She just sighed, and accepted it. She looked up, and saw that Haninozuka and Morinozuka were looking at her, one with a wide grin, and the other with a stoic expression.

'Wow Kei-chan! You look great,' exclaimed Haninozuka.

'Ah,' said Morinozuka in agreement. Keiko nodded in acceptance, before returning her attention to Haruhi. She was apparently a host now. Keiko walked over to her friend.

'So, what is going on?' she asked. Haruhi looked up at her friend.

'I have to get one hundred customers to request me,' she answered briefly. Keiko nodded.

'Any idea how you're going to do this?'

Haruhi sighed. 'No. I figure I'm just going to have to wing it.'

'Well, good luck. By the way, are you coming over to my house on Saturday? Derrick's cooking,' Keiko offered. Haruhi smiled up at her.

'That would be really nice,' she said. Keiko nodded, before returning to her trusty tea cart. She sneakily watched as Haruhi tried to Host, looking completely uncomfortable.

'So, tell me Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?' asked the first girl.

'I'm curious, what products do you use on your skin?' asked the second.

'Yes, it's so pretty!' exclaimed the third. Keiko had to move on at that point, but kept her eye on Haruhi the whole time. By the time she finished her round, she hear Haruhi talking about the chores she did around the house, since her mother died.

'Don't forget about me, Haruhi,' Keiko said. Haruhi looked up and smiled in relief at Keiko. The girls looked confused.

'What do you mean, Aozora-senpai?' asked the second girl. Keiko grinned softly at Haruhi.

'Well, ladies, Haruhi and I have been friends for years. Ever since middle school, in fact. So, when I was in Japan, we would help each other out. We'd look after each other. He's like...the little brother I never had. But so much better,' Keiko explained softly. The girls were all in tears for some reason, and Haruhi was smiling softly. When the girls recovered, they had some questions.

'What do you mean, when you were in Japan?' asked the first girl.

'Well, my family is half German, so we alternate between Europe and Japan,' Keiko explained.

'Do you have any siblings?' asked the third girl. Keiko shook her head.

'No, but I have Haruhi. That's all I need, really,' Keiko grinned, wrapping an arm around Haruhi. Haruhi didn't mind the attention not being on her. In fact, she was glad that Keiko had sensed her nerves, and helped out. But she still felt like she needed to do something. She wrapped her arm around the taller girls shoulders.

'That's right! Ever since middle school, I've never been lonely, thanks to my big sister,' she said. The girls all 'awwed' and continued asking questions. Keiko had to leave eventually, to the disappointment of everyone, but she promised to come back.

They didn't see the Hosts watching them.

'Why are they so popular?' asked Tamaki.

'He's a natural,' said Kyoya.

'No training needed,' said the twins. Kyoya marked something down in his book.

'And with the addition of Aozora-senpai, acting as the big sister, he looks even more appealing. And she's not half bad either,' added Kyoya. They watched as Keiko made a loop, laughing with the guests happily. She stopped to talk to some third year students, before grinning brightly, and talking rapidly.

'You're right, she is good,' said Hikaru.

'Maybe even as good as Haruhi,' added Kaoru.

Keiko smiled as she chatted to an old school mate of hers Yuna Nakamura. Yuna was the one of the few that remembered her from first year, mainly because they had been good friends. In fact, they still exchanged letters to this day. They were probably even closer then Keiko and Haruhi. Yuna had even visited Keiko in Germany!

'-And so mother said that I couldn't possibly do that, but really, it would only be for a weekend, and we're rich, but she still said no-' Yuna rambled on about why she hadn't visited again. Keiko nodded in the right places, and talked in the others.

'How's your new little brother? Hiroto, I believe,' Keiko asked. Yuna visibly brightened, and rambled on about the baby that was 'growing way too fast, honestly', and Keiko relished in the feeling of being with her friends again.

'Mori-Senpai! Help me,' Haruhi called out. Keiko's head snapped up, looking around for Haruhi. She dashed over when she saw her getting smothered by Tamaki, but her peer got to her first. Keiko, not caring that it was Morinozuka that was holding her, checked Haruhi over for injuries. She briefly looked up at her peer, only to see a mild look of realisation across his face, and brought her finger to her lips. He nodded minutely.

'Mori-Senpai, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on little one, com give daddy a hug,' said Tamaki, reaching for Haruhi. Keiko put her hand on his forehead, preventing him from coming any closer.

'Don't touch my brother,' Keiko said calmly. The girls around them squealed.

'I've already got a dad, I don't need another one,' said Haruhi dryly. Keiko let go of Tamaki, making him fall down in the process, and walked over to Morinozuka. She tugged on Haruhi once, and Morinozuka let her go.

'Come on Haruhi. You've got some hosting to do,' Keiko said softly, leading Haruhi to her seat.

o0o

Just as Keiko was pouring tea for Kyoya's guests, she heard a large crashing noise, and a girl screaming. She turned around, prepared for anything, when she saw Haruhi on top of a red headed girl. She rushed over to them, but was stopped by Morinozuka.

'Morinozuka-san, let me through,' Keiko asked quietly. Morinozuka just shook his head.

'You might hurt them,' he said. She looked surprised, but recovered quickly.

'No I wouldn't. Just a little slap, that's all. She hurt my Haruhi,' Keiko grumbled, before refocusing on the scene.

The twins had dumped water on them, stopping the girls screaming. Keiko untangled herself from Morinozuka, and walked over to Kyoya, who was beckoning her.

'Go get the spare female uniform from the storage room. I think it's time Tamaki figured it out,' Kyoya murmured to her. She looked at him briefly, before nodding, and going to get the uniform. She searched the large storage room briefly, before finding a small bag. When she got back, the girl had been escorted out, and she handed the bag to Kyoya. While Haruhi changed, she went and cleaned up the mess they'd made.

Returning to the change rooms, Kyoya turned around to her.

'Now I could be wrong, but we might be witnessing the beginnings of love here.'

Keiko looked at the red faced Tamaki, and the cool Haruhi, before smiling at the shadow king, nodding. She wasn't really a woman of many words, in fact she was rather silent most days.

'So they found out your secret, huh little sister,' Keiko said. Haruhi looked up at her.

'Yeah. But getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad,' Haruhi answered.

'I certainly do it enough for you to be used to it, huh, Haruhi,' teased Keiko. Haruhi laughed briefly, before becoming contemplative.

'I wonder how I can pull it off. I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!' Haruhi said. Keiko let out a laugh

Kyoya was surprised but he didn't show it of course. Keiko was a quiet girl, they had all noticed it. So hearing her loud bell like laugh was a shock to them all. Although, he wouldn't mind hearing it again.

Keiko felt a stare on her back, and peaked around to see Kyoya staring at her. She flushed, and turned back.

Mori eyed his peer and younger contemplatively. Kyoya was staring at Aozora, and she was sneaking glances at him. Yes, they might be witnessing the beginnings of love after all.

O0o

Keiko walked out of the school, having made sure that Haruhi was okay to walk home, and entered her families limo. Usually, her parents wouldn't have bothered, but her grandmother had insisted, citing that she needed to make a good impression on the school. Something about her being around future business partners, and needing to look good in front of them.

' _So, what is on the agenda today, Derrick?_ ' Keiko asked her driver in German. Derrick Harrison was born in Australia, but had moved to Germany to take care of his ill grandmother. Emilia Harrison had since passed, and Derrick had been hired by her father as their driver/butler, and had been in their service since Keiko was ten years old.

' _We're going to your grandparents house for dinner. After that, they want to evaluate you, and see if you meet their ridiculously high standards,_ ' replied Derrick, grimacing. He knew how much his young mistress hated the evaluations.

Keiko gave an unladylike groan, slumping in her seat. Her grandparents did this every time she came back into the country. They would set her up against some of the best students from this year, and expected her to beat them. It wasn't like she couldn't, but she wasn't as fond of martial arts as her grandparents would like, preferring parkour and gymnastics to fighting.

' _Give me a Arabian double front any day,_ ' Keiko muttered. Derrick snorted out a laugh.

Keiko spent the ride in silence, stewing over her incoming evaluation. It wasn't as if her grandparents didn't like her, it was more that they wanted her to succeed in something she didn't particularly like. Derrick tossed her back a package.

' _What's this?_ ' she asked.

' _Your grandmother insisted you wear this for dinner. You'll be changing into your fighting uniform later,_ ' Derrick said.

' _It's called a gi,_ ' Keiko said, amused. She opened the package to find a sky blue kimono, with cloud patterns on it.

' _She expects me to change into this in the car?'_ Keiko asked, disbelieving. Derrick nodded, before pulling up the divider. Keiko sighed, and got to work. By the time they drove up to a traditional Japanese mansion, she had managed to get it on, though she looked a bit rumpled. Once she got out of the car, Derrick having opened the door for her, she straightened out her kimono, and nodded to Derrick. Once entering, she was greeted by her grandmother. Hanako was wearing a red kimono with cherry blossoms on it.

'Keiko, dear. You look lovely,' Hanako offered. Keiko smiled at her.

'Thank you, grandmother, you look lovely as well,' Keiko said. Hanako nodded primly, and walked off, gesturing for Keiko to follow her. Keiko did so, and was led into the dining room, where her parents were waiting. She walked over to them, giving her father a hug.

'How was school, _Blume_ ,' he asked, in his typical quiet manner. Keiko pulled back and smiled at her father, her mother Minori conversing with her grandfather, Daichi.

'It was fine, _Vater,'_ answered Keiko. Jerome nodded, not needing anything more. Minori walked over to them with Daichi.

'Keiko, my love! How are you?' Minori asked in her typical loud manner. Keiko smiled fondly at her mother.

'Very well, mother. How was your day?' she asked. Minori beamed at her daughter.

'Absolutely wonderful, dear. Most of our house is unpacked, thanks to Derrick,' Hanako snorted derisively. She wasn't fond of the Australian man. Minori, who was very fond of him, gave her mother a glare. 'And we should be ready to move in by Wednesday,' she continued. Keiko nodded, before Daichi called out for everyone to sit down.

It was halfway through the meal, when Daichi broke the silence.

'So, Keiko. I heard that the Haninozuka boy was in your class.'

Keiko winced as everyone stopped eating and looked at her. She nodded hesitantly. Hanako scoffed.

'A waste of good space. Him and his cousin,' she said bitterly. Minori put her chopsticks down.

'Now, mother, he is only a boy,' she said, warningly. Hanako gave her daughter a disappointed look.

'Be as that may, he still is our enemy. You'll do well to ignore him, Keiko,' Hanako warned her granddaughter. Keiko bowed her head. She thought of the Host Club, and Haruhi's debt. She thought of her job of being the maid, and thought of the Hosts. And she made a decision.

'Yes, grandmother.'

o0o

Keiko sighed, lying in bed. She shifted, then winced, rolling her shoulder. She had beaten all the student, but one of them had gotten a good hit on her shoulder. That thing would be bothering her for weeks at least.

Keiko rolled over, and looked at the clock. Red letters blinked back at her. 1:45. Keiko sighed again as she thought of the source of her problems. Haninozuka. Or Honey, as he wanted to be called. Her grandmother wanted her to ignore him at the very least, hate him at the very best. But she didn't want to. She had spent eleven years of her life in Germany, with her German family. Compared to her six years in Japan, and she was more German then Japanese. She hadn't been raised hating the Haninozukas like her grandmother. In fact, her grandmother hadn't even been raised to hate them, she had married into the family. But mother had told her that Hanako was a bitter woman, for whatever reason, and needed something to hate. Who better then her husbands family enemy?


End file.
